Abomination
by Sovereign2
Summary: "The experiments will warp them into our little monsters. The tributes will only become playthings and toys for the Capitol's pleaure. And I think we're call them...abominations."
1. Monster Part One

**The 95th Hunger Games**

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_I've turned into a monster, a monster. And it keeps getting stronger!"  
_**-MONSTER **by **IMAGINE DRAGONS**

* * *

**FABLE LECROY**  
GAMEMAKER

* * *

I bite my lip anxiously, feeling the nervous energy flow through me; from my fingertips to my toes. I squirm into the seat, attempting to find a comfortable position as I wait. It's no use however, and I continue to fidget to no end.

I wonder why she called me in? I'm not a senior Gamemaker t all. In fact, I could take a guess that the violet-haired assistant at the desk could out-rank me. I was behind some small mutt creations last year; but that's like earning a gold star in the business of the games.

A lump forms in the back of my throat. What if I'm being fired? Oh god...this isn't how it was supposed to turn out for me. I was supposed to become rich, get a new house and hopefully have the added bonus of ascending the social ladder.

I clamp my teeth shut loudly, trying to drive out this fear and paranoid from my mind. The receptionist glares at me curiously as I begin to take deep, long breaths. I ignore her however, and focus on preventing a panic attack from making an occurrence. That's exactly what I don't want on a stressful night like this.

After a few minutes, I feel my heart beat rapidly decrease to a more stable and calm level, and I can't help but let the sigh escape from my lips.

Anxiety and fear have become increasingly common feelings for me ever since I started working at the mutt-creation laboratories. My psychiatrist keeps pleading for me to take a vacation and have a few weeks away from my occupation, but he's being idiotic. How can I just disappear from my job when the reveal of the arena by Head Gamemaker Rubik is right around the corner?

I hear a slight beep and take a look at my wrist-watch; 10PM flashes at me brightly. I express a long groan. My shift should have finished ages ago. I could be relaxing on my sofa with a steaming hot mug of coffee in my hand and the television blaring; but instead I'm stuck hyperventilating and waiting for Miss. Mechant to make an appearance.

The receptionist mumbles something about an delivery and stumbles off into the hallway outside. With her gone, I decide to take a moment to wander. No harm in that, right? Chucking nervously, I rise from my position and begin to pace around the room, taking in the surroundings as I do so.

The office is spacious and large, but plain and dull. If I could explain it one word, that word would be 'white'. The walls are white, the floors are white, even the furniture is white. Completely whitewashed and insipid. Where's the glamour that the Capitol is known for? The only colour in the room left when the assistant's vibrant purple curls walked out with her, leaving the place with a stale and somewhat eerie atmosphere.

Deciding that I need some fresh air, I move towards the ample windows directly adjacent to my superior's office and reach out to grasp the cold handle that opens them.

However, a sudden noise causes me to pull back and I react quickly; clenching my hand in a pathetic attempt at a fist and turning around in a cold sweat.

I expect to see a masked killer brandishing a long butcher knife, but who stands in front of me is much more worse than some murderer. Bella Mechant, a middle-aged lady with cosmetically enhanced black hair, smiles before opening her crimson thin lips to speak:

"Ah, Mister Lecroy. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long?"

My heart rate escalates as she introduces herself and stares at me without wavering, an unnatural glare that chills me to the bones and makes my knees wobble in weakness. I don't know how to react. I'm standing in front of the most renowned Gamemakers in history and I can't say I word because I'm petrified. There's something about here that makes me want to scream and run, but I can't pinpoint it.

I don't reply, and she cocks her head comically. A disturbing grin fixed on her pale face from ear to ear.

"It seems like someone must have ran off with your tongue, Fable. No matter, walk with me and I'm sure you'll voice will recover sooner or later." She says, moving towards the door in a brisk manner.

I awkwardly ran after her, words stumbling out of my mouth.

"M..M...Miss Mechant, I'm so..sorry. It's just such a p..p..leasure to meet you."

"Oh, my dear Fable! How lovely of you. But honestly, won't you call me Bella? I feel like we're close enough to be on a first-hand basis."

Close? First names? But we've only just met. Maybe something good is going to happen after all.

"O...Ok, B..Bella," I decide to take the plunge and ask why I was invited to discuss with her and where exactly our destination is. "I was wondering what I ever did to earn an invitation from you?"

"Oh, don't you know, Fable? I've been very pleased with your work. The mutts you designed for last year's arena were the conceptions of an expert. An artist. I have plans for a mind as refined and skilled as yours. I'm sorry for them not making the final cut, but maybe we can see about the upcoming Games. Hmm?" Bella replies jovially, an almost delusional tone to her voice.

I decide to put the resonance of her words down to my fear and trepidation however, continuing to walk at her heels. I'm simply stunned and shocked that she liked my work; the others mocked me because it. It's obvious that she has a much more sophisticated view on these matters; so I'm going to take her compliments rather than the insults from my idiotic colleagues.

I express my excitement with my rapid breaths, rubbing my hands eagerly with euphoric joy. I can definitely see the promotion now; almost as if I could grab it from the air.

We reach a sudden stop, and I glance over Bella's shoulder; her jet black bun no longer a obstacle of my view. I didn't realize we had reached the end of the corridor. Wait a minute, since when has this staircase been here? I thought we were on the lowest level of the building.

"Miss Mechant," she turns around to face me, her eyebrows raised. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

She smiles again and I cringe slightly at the expression.

"Oh, Fable, please: just follow me and all will be explained. Once we reach our destination, then we can discuss your promotion! And sweetie, the name's Bella."

With that, she begins descending the stairs and I nearly trip over her. The excitement inside of me bubbling to the top. Is this seriously happening? Oh it's a dream come true. A dream.

"Thankyou, Bella! Thankyou!"

"Honey, you don't need to thank me. This was all your doing!"

The staircase spirals down and down, and the white paint fades to grey. Whilst the floors were pristine and spotless upstairs, they are now dirty and stained. The walls are torn in some places. My companion and I finally reach the bottom and she leads me along an entirely different hall.

I notice that the doors are wooden, with what look likes claw marks in some places. Rusted locks hang below each handle, each one completely bolted shut. Yet all of this completely passes over my head, becoming nothing more than a distraction to the prize that awaits me ahead. I can taste it on the tip of my tongue. It's so close.

Mechant stops at a door numbered 13 and I nearly trip violently. Recovering into a standing position, I look up just in time to see her pull out a key and unlock the door in quick succession. The wood creaks as it swings open, with darkness awaiting beyond.

My paranoia itches at the back of my mind, but I ignore it. Why would I have to be worried?

I take a single step into the room, the darkness overwhelming. Bella nods and I find all the encouragement I need. A single light bulb hangs low from the ceiling at the end of the room, flickering wildly and casting eerie shadows in the small enclosed space. Bella closes the door behind us, unintentionally forcing me in further.

I walk towards the light bulb, expecting to see a big wad of cash awaiting me. But when I reach the back wall, I find a cold, hard surface and...chains? They hang from the ceiling, with iron cuffs at the other end.

"M..Miss. I don't understand. What does this mean?" I say timidly. I want to turn around but my feet remain froze in position, almost as if some mischievous goblin has poured glue all over the floor.

I hear her walk towards me, placing her lips to my ears and whispering sinisterly.

"Fable, don't be scared. This is what you wanted, a promotion."

And before I can reply, I feel something embed into my neck. I gasp painfully as the fluid enters my vein and I fall, trying to keep on my feet but failing miserably. I attempt to grasp Bella, but my vision fades in and out of darkness and I end up grasping thin air in a dazzled and groggy manner.

I fall over, tripping on my own feet. I come to the realization that I've been drugged with some sort of substance too late, seeing the shattered needle at the feet of my assailant as my face is pushed into the cold, rough-edged ground.

Figures appear from the darkness wearing plain lab-coats. Heavy hands roughly grasp me, drag me up and clamp the iron handcuffs from earlier around my wrist, chaining me to the wall.

Somewhere during this chaos I begin to cry, tears stinging my eyes and washing down my cheeks.

Someone kneels down. An macabre face appears in front of me with a resemblance to Mechant. I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not any longer. The face's eyes weep blood and a slimy tongue reveals itself from it's mouth as it speaks.

"My experiments will warp you into a monster. A play-thing for me to use. You'll simply be a toy for our pleasure. And I think I'll call you..abomination."

Silence invades the room as the face finishes and then disappears into the shadows. And then my own world fades into milky darkness.

* * *

_**Questions: **_

* * *

_**Thoughts on this prologue and the characters included?**_

Any ideas on the arena?

What do you think will happen to poor, poor Fable?

_**A general review on my writing?**_

* * *

_**Hey? Welcome to Abomination! **_

_**If anyone knows me; they will realize that all of my stories have failed in the past. Some of the cancellations were a direct result of my procrastination, a disbelief in my own skill at writing, and because I had no motivation to continue stories (partly because of the general lack of reviews).**_

_**This is actually a repost of a prologue earlier in the year; I have edited it completely, improved my writing in some places and removed any spelling/grammar mistakes!**_

_**But, now I'm back and I intend to stay! Don't give up on me yet though, I am absolutely sure I will try my hardest to keep this story going well and actually get into the Games. Abomination will be set as the year of the 95th Hunger Games in a non-canon universe; the basic arena plan has already been founded (spot any clues in this chapter?) but I do intend to brainstorm some more exciting ideas.**_

_**The guidelines and information in order to submit are on my profile, so head on over if you are interested! The deadline is June 11th but I will extend it if the right amount of tributes is not reached. **_

_**I would also appreciate a review or two! You do not understand how much it boosts my confidence and self-esteem! If not; then that's fine too.**_

_**I hope all you lovely readers will be interested in submitting! **_

_**Au Revoir  
-Sovereign**_


	2. Monster Part Two

**The 95th Hunger Games**

**Prologue [Part Two]:**

* * *

_"Can I clear my conscience, If I'm different from the rest?"_  
**-MONSTER **by **IMAGINE DRAGONS**

* * *

**VIRGIN BRIGHTMERE  
**GAMEMAKER

* * *

Fable's gaunt and bony figure lay rigid on the slab of marble; his skin was milky white, pale as a ghost and cracked with blackened veins that seemed to rise to the surface of his sagging flesh twisted and prominent to the eye. He had been in a comatose state for weeks, hanging on to his last thin thread of existence. If the laws of biology and science were taken into account, the vexatious Gamemaker's heart should have stopped pumping the minute the first drugs and toxics had flooded his body.

I remember the exact day we began experimenting on him, violating every one of his human rights in order to meet Head Gamemaker Mechant's demands. Even now, having to observe Fable and realize what we are warping him into, what monster we are creating him, makes my stomach churn and my skin crawl. It's sickening, I can admit that deep down; but not to anyone's face, to everyone else this is necessary. Especially her.

Bella Mechant stands near the edge of the raised platform, her hands gripping the metal railings. She watches him with a peculiar interest as the process of pumping several varying serums into his bloodstream begins anew. My own hands clench into fists until my knuckles turn pallid. How can she stand there so regally, watching someone being tormented on with a smile on her face?

This whole event is sickening but I don't express my feelings at all. If I could, I would - but knowing our precious leader, if she had one single inkling that one of her minions was feeling an ounce of regret at mutilating a former colleague..well, she'd probably announce them as her new plaything. So instead of sighing or shouting or screaming, I slump further back into my high-backed desk chair and place a fabricated grin on my face before getting back to work.

I play the role of diligent and loyal follower well, almost naturally. I wouldn't consider my skill at being a mindless fool better than my fellow Gamemakers who sit around me, absent-mindedly tapping away at their keyboards or recording notes on the 'specimen' like robotic drones, but the acting is at least good enough to keep Mechant and several of her cronies off my back.

Green lights flash in the domed auditorium - announcing that the drugs injected into Fable's system are about to take effect. The men and women around me open their eyes wide in anticipation as they wait apprehensively and I do the same, just to ensure that my general unwillingness to perform doesn't draw suspicion.

We watch him silently, all looking down to where he lies in the chamber. Shockingly, his body begins to thrash wildly in a volatile and mad fashion - at first, I imagine it to be some sort of seizure as a side-effect of the chemical substances like normal occurences, but this time the form in which Fable flails about draws mumbles and curious stares from all of us.

Then his eyes snap open.

Fable screams in a resonance that conveys endless torment and pain, the movements from earlier now revealed to be him waking up in a panic. His futile efforts to escape his bonds are both forlorn and helpless, for the leather-straps automatically tighten from the pressure of his movements; restraining and pushing him hard against the cold marble.

A mixture of guilt and pity rises up in my mind and bile in my stomach. Deep down I knew if I was a better person, someone who was strong and without fear I would at least attempt to help him. But, all I am is a shallow, nail-biting women who would have no hope at getting through the stocky and muscled warrior-like security guards that stood sentry over the stairs leading down to where Fable was imprisoned.

The screams continue for a while and we sit patiently, recording notes on his erratic movements and how he is reacting to both being awake for the first time in several weeks and the serums flooding his blood. Eventually, after what feels like forever, the piercing noises subside and Fable becomes quiet; moving his head side to side wildly and biting his lip in mute paranoia and horror.

Bella Mechant jumps without warning, squealing with excitement and clapping her hands together with joyful vigour. Her voice is sugary-sweet to my ears, but something about the honeyed tone makes me squirm. No doubt Fable felt the same way when he fell into her..our..I remind myself, little trap.

"He's awake! Awake!," She shouts in amusement, and her brainwashed minions beside me clap in response, "Fable, my darling! Can you hear us?"

The man only nods - looking into the face of the person who condemned him to die in a petrified manner.

"Speak then!"

Fable mutters something faintly in a strained way, but the uttering is so quiet that none of us can hear.

Head Gamemaker Mechant grows restless and edgy at her doll's unwillingness to perform. Her voice, once sweetened, becomes somewhat cutting and intense.

"We can't hear you Fable, my dear. Speak louder! We've all sorely missed your voice." That was a bare-faced lie.

I watch silently as he strains to lift his head, muttering again but this time louder. His words once again make me feel sullen and queasy.

"Help..help..m..me."

Bella snorts with derision and Fable's face becomes paler.

"Help you? Why do you need help? You wanted this. I did say you could have some of you in the arena..I didn't specify your ideas your ideas - what better way to be remembered than have yourself place in the arena? Hmmm." She cackled with laughter again, really doing nothing to improve my perception of the "boss".

"No..no. Please, stop! Stop! Stop!" Our captive cries in reply, tears welling in his eyes and flooding his face.

Before I can comprehend anything, Bella turns around sharply on me. I pull back in anxiety and angst, fearing that her fabled wrath is about to be thrown at me. She smiles deliciously, obviously enjoying how she makes people feel. I'm just really not glad that I'm on the end of it.

"You..Virgin, isn't it? Hah, a funny name. But not as funny as our friend down here," She points to Fable, "It seems our darling monster is becoming delusional. Check his vital signs for me. Now."

I sigh in relief that she wasn't turning on me in outrage for some reason, but it is quickly replaced with guilt as my fleeting eyes meet Fable's own. We used to be friends..somewhat anyway, I was the only one who could put up with his prickly habits. I pull my gaze away from him, cutting off his only connection and hope that someone in the room would do something to stop his vile experimentation.

I tap a few keys on the board in haste; a holographic monitor appearing from the projector and displaying a scientific outline of Fable's body to monitor his life processes and signals. Colours flare up in different parts of his body and I take all the information in. His heart was beating at a marginally fast pace due to fear. His lungs and other organs were working surprisingly well for someone who had just recovered from a coma, yet still not at a pace expected by Mechant. The shade of his brain was a deep cool blue, highlighting thought and spatial awareness.

My tone is clipped and professional as I reply to the impatiently waiting Mechant, who taps with her foot demanding a response. "His vital signs are excellent, my lady. His organs are working at a level expected of his condition," I groan inside, realizing what all of this means to her, "His brain shows increased spikes of activity; which means not only has he began thinking again, but his thought processes have developed sub-consciously since the injection of #Serum Six. His sense of hearing and smell have both developed marginally belong the maximum human level, along with his natural ability of instinct. He's smarter..."

"Smarter, you say? I don't believe it. He certainly doesn't sound smarter. I hope you are correctly reading the data, Miss Brightmere. It wouldn't be good for you to make a mistake." Bella replies mockingly.

I don't react in any manner, instead I survey the data a second time to ensure no incorrect readings were picked up. Clearing my throat with a quick cough, I swivel the monitor around before replying so she can see the evidence for herself. The size and angle of the screen now makes it impossible for Fable to look at me and I thank the gods silently.

"Here we are, my lady. No anomalies and errors have been found. This software was installed and updated last year, developed by District Three."

She exhaled in resigned acceptance, pretending what the data revealed to be no big deal. I could tell though, just looking through her grey eyes and black smile, you could see and smell the delight wafting of her. Bella Mechant may be unpredictable. She may be intelligent. But she's not all that good at hiding her true feelings when she isn't trying hard enough.

She rubbed her hands together in a pretend bored manner, shuffling her feet back towards the direction of Fable.

"Well, I don't the doubt the skill of those from District Three," She chuckled, "But nonetheless, I think it's time." She turned her head towards the direction of her second-hand man, a weak yet ambitious Gamemaker by the name of Meryn Crown.

He nodded at her with his scrawny, rat-like face and I felt my heart tighten. This is it.

Meryn's voice was wispy as he ordered commands to be carried out. Mechant let him take the lead, resigned to only stare and savour the moment like the despicable bitch she was.

"Enhance the dosage of the current drugs by 10% percent. Place the remaining #Toxin C and #Toxin N into the mixture and inject them into the subject's body. The transformation process begins now."

* * *

_**Questions: **_

* * *

_**How did you like the final part of the prologue?**_

_**Which of the characters do you like better: Fable or Virgin?**_

_**I'd also appreciate a general review on my writing.**_

* * *

_**So there we go - the second part of the prologue and the reveal on what is happening to poor Fable. I hoped I captured his experimentation good enough, since on my mind the image of him strapped to a table with all the Gamemakers peering at him from above was perfect.**_

**_This second part was also supposed to include a list of accepted tributes, along with the link to a blog. Unfourtanetly, I have yet to recieve enough tributes to even decide which ones are accepted - I need males badly, so if anyone's still considering submitting to Abomination, male tributes are what I'm looking for the most._**

**_After consideration, I've decided to allow each person to submit two tributes._**

**_So yeah, I'll start writing the first part of the reaping once I have recieved enough submissions! The list will be revealed then! Thanks for your time reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review..;)_**

**_Adios amigos!_**

**_-Sovereign_**


End file.
